


Happy (step) Father's Day

by gizwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Stepdad!Tony, Superfamily, Tony's first Father's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizwish/pseuds/gizwish
Summary: The kitchen was as empty as his bedroom, and Tony took full advantage of the fact that no one was around to judge him for eating leftover pizza for breakfast. But as he got settled at the kitchen table to enjoy the first of many cups of coffee, something caught his eye - a small box, wrapped and labeled with messy handwriting that read “Happy Father’s Day.”Tony paused, barely noticing the way the coffee burned his throat as he eyed the package. Well, that would explain why Steve and Peter weren’t home.Father’s day. Of course.





	Happy (step) Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Tony being soft about his stepson, okay?
> 
> I definitely stole the idea for his present from google

Tony woke up that Sunday morning slightly hungover, tangled in the bedsheets, and totally alone. Which wasn’t weird in itself, seeing as his husband was the kind of psychopath who enjoyed early morning runs, but a quick glance through squinted eyes at his phone made Tony pause - it was almost 10. Usually Steve was home from his run around 8, and dragging a heavily protesting Tony out of bed by 9.

Vaguely curious, but not worried enough to actually get up and investigate, Tony stayed in bed for another twenty minutes until his craving for caffeine overpowered his desire to quit his job and marry his bed. Steve would never agree to a divorce, anyway.

The halls were oddly quiet as he made his way to the kitchen. A year ago he would have relished the silence, but he supposed he’d grown used to the constant noise that came with having a 14 year old boy in the house, especially when said 14 year old was about as excitable as a toddler on Christmas.

The kitchen was as empty as his bedroom, and Tony took full advantage of the fact that no one was around to judge him for eating leftover pizza for breakfast. But as he got settled at the kitchen table to enjoy the first of many cups of coffee, something caught his eye - a small box, wrapped and labeled with messy handwriting that read “Happy Father’s Day.”

Tony paused, barely noticing the way the coffee burned his throat as he eyed the package. Well, that would explain why Steve and Peter weren’t home. Father’s day. Of course. They were probably out doing cheesy father-son things like tossing a baseball or changing a tire together. Tony would just stay home and let them have their fun, like last Father’s day, and the Father’s day before that, and it would be fine.

Tony ate his breakfast in the living room and left shortly after, without so much as a backward glance at the box still sitting on the table.

___________________________________________

Tony was very much a creature of habit. One of those habits just so happened to be throwing himself into his work whenever he was trying to avoid something. Not that he was avoiding anything, of course, because everything was fine. He had a wonderful husband and a brilliant stepson who were out spending a beautiful Father’s Day together, and sure, Peter had forgotten Steve’s present at home, but they would still have a great day together, and Tony would have a great day filling out paperwork in his office, and it would be _fine_.

Tony was a creature of habit, and it was only habit that had him working in his office until late and stumbling back home even later, tired after what had been a surprisingly exhausting day. Considering the people he cohabited with, he’d been expecting to come into a sleeping house, so he really couldn’t be blamed for the girlish shriek that passed his lips when he suddenly felt arms wrap around him from behind.

“Shh,” Steve chuckled behind him. “Pete just went to bed. I was wondering when you’d come home.”

“Don’t scare me like that,” Tony hissed, holding a hand to his wildly beating heart. “What are you still doing up?”

“I was waiting for you,” Steve said simply, and dammit, he was so adorable, Tony could never stay mad at him.

“No excuse to give me a heart attack,” he grumbled, but he relaxed in Steve’s arms and all of a sudden the day didn’t seem so bad. “What did you two get up to today?”

“God,” Steve huffed a laugh, releasing Tony’s waist in favor of pulling him to the bedroom by his hand, no doubt exhausted after his own long day. “So much. We went out for breakfast, and then we went to the art museum, and after lunch we went to that old theater downtown. They were having a Star Wars marathon, Pete will probably tell you all about it tomorrow. Oh,” he added, halfway through pulling off his shirt. “Did you see the gift he left you? He thought if he left it in the kitchen you would see it before work, but I know you don’t always eat breakfast. That’s what I told him, anyway, he was a little upset the box was still on the table-” Steve kept rambling, but Tony wasn’t listening anymore. In fact, his brain had abruptly short-circuited at _did you see the gift he left you?_

The box on the table? The Father’s Day present? For _him?_

With the few working brain cells he had left he stammered out something about running late for work in the morning, and it must have appeased Steve because he fell asleep shortly after, while Tony had never felt more awake in his life.

After spending far too much time laying in the darkness contemplating why Peter would get him a Father’s Day present, eventually he decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth, and he crept out of bed towards the kitchen.

The box was exactly where he had left it, looking much bigger than he remembered from that morning. It was cute, now that he thought about it - crookedly wrapped with far too much tape holding together galaxy-printed paper. There was an envelope taped to the box, and after staring at it for far too long, he opened it.

Inside the card, in the same scratchy handwriting that adorned the outside of the box, it read:

_Happy Father’s Day from the kid you inherited when you decided to shack up with my dad._

Laughing silently, Tony set the card aside and finally reached for the box with hands that were shaking more than he’d ever admit. He unwrapped it gingerly, like it would explode if he wasn’t careful with it, and maybe it would. Weirder things had happened, like the fact that his stepson got him a gift for Father’s Day. However, rather than a bomb, he pulled out a mug.

He had to squint to read the writing on the mug in the dim light that filtered in from the hallway, but it didn’t matter that he wasn’t wearing his glasses, because the tears in his eyes soon blurred his vision anyway. He went to bed late that night, determined to find the perfect frame for his card before he finally succumbed to sleep. And though he only managed to get a few hours of sleep, he woke up for breakfast without complaint, proudly drinking his coffee out of his new favorite mug.

The design was simple, holding only a simple definition on it.

Stepfather

step·fa·ther | {noun}

1\. A strong role model with

unending patience and

understanding

2\. Provider, protector, hero,

friend

3\. Bonus dad

See also: Tony Stark


End file.
